


in closeness, understanding

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Copper Hounds, Other, werewolf!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Old bday fic for askweisswolf, from an RP we had.





	in closeness, understanding

“Weiss? I need to ask a favour.”

She glanced up and gave a single nod, one eye still on the paperwork she’d been filling out. Lie Ren took no offense, familiar with her distance, and came closer.

No one in the precinct knew why she was standoffish, only that it was coupled to her silence on her personal life. But people learned to accept however she interacted with them; be it through a quiet revelation, or being shot an unimpressed look after attempting to tell that she’d look better if she smiled more.

“I’ve a Mr. Volk coming in later to give a statement, but Captain Goodwitch is pulling me and Nora to help with more patrols today.”

“Mm.” Her eyes flicked over to the clock. “When is he coming in?”

“Five. Around the time your partner will be getting fidgety behind their desk.”

A flicker of amusement crossed her face. She gave him a knowing a look as she replied, “In other words, it’s in my best interest to accept.”

He smiled back. “I thought you might like the chance. Course, I could always throw in something extra…?”

Her amusement caught and grew into a smile. “You know the burger place off Centre Street.”

He nodded, expression mirroring hers, and touched two fingers to his temple before he walked away. “Pleasure doing business, Weiss.”

-

The day was quiet until Mr. Volk’s arrival.  Quiet enough that Weiss was as relieved as Ruby when the front desk called and said that he was there.

That relief quickly faded when he took one look at Weiss and scowled. Looking to Ruby next, he demanded, “Where are Officer Valkyrie and Officer Hua? I came to talk to  _them_.”

Ruby blinked and glanced over to Weiss, but found no explanation there. She looked as confused as they felt. So they turned back to him, and said, “Sir, they’re currently out right now, but my partner here–”

“I will wait for them then.”  His face set, he made for one of chairs set out, paying no heed to any of those staring.

Ruby tried to reason with him. “Sir, Weiss can get you in and out of here in a matter of minutes.”

But he remained stonily silent, only looking over to Weiss to glare a moment before staring straight ahead again. Weiss was about to ask him just what problem he had with her when the doors that led outside opened, stirring the air in the room. In an instant she filed all that she smelt, the particular lemon-scented cleaner that got used on the chairs and desks, and the people there, including–

She swallowed. A were. Local no doubt. Someone who knew she was an exile.

Ruby was still trying to reason with the man, though frustration and indignation were beginning to show. It earned as much surprised attention as him. It was rare for them, outside of working on serious cases, to lose their air of ease, warmth, that followed them around as it did the rest of their family. But the edge to their voice was unmistakable. “I can promise you that it’d be better to do this now, sir, when they get back they will be tired–”

“Ruby.” It was quiet, but clear, and Ruby immediately fell silent and turned, expression confused from being stopped. “It’s alright…. Would you take care of it?”

“Me? But.” They glanced over at the man, now watching them with significantly less aggressive posture. “That’s, not…”

Weiss knew from the stubborn set of their face that they were reluctant to do it because he’d been rude to her, so she shook her head, gave Ruby a quick smile. “It’s okay.” It was what she had to say. Secrecy was sacrosanct, and his reasons, hers, could not be explained. “I’ll take care of a few other things, while you’re at it.”

They looked at her long, silently, scanning her expression, posture. “Okay. If you say so.”

-

Weiss threw herself into work, pushing at the fresh reminder of her status of packless, exile.

Her focus was why she jumped when Ruby dropped a paper bag down beside her elbow, before leaning to be at eye level. They stayed like that a few seconds, watching each other, before Ruby murmured, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“…It has to do with my family. Why I’m not close to any of them.” It painted the situation in broad strokes, but Ruby nodded after  momentary surprise. “More than that, I… don’t really like bringing it up.”

Ruby accepted the vague answer with another nod, and their hand settled on Weiss’ wrist before squeezing. “We’re having the usual grill tomorrow. Should I tell Ma to buy a few extra steaks, ribs, maybe a whole cow…?”

Despite the dull ache in her chest, Weiss found she could smile. “I don’t eat that much.”

“You think that ‘cause you inhale it.” Ruby jumped away as Weiss brought her elbow up to prod them, before smiling extra-wide. “So is it a yes or no, Weiss? Ma’s been wondering when you’ll be coming around again.”

“Tell Summer yes. And tell her I’m using her youngest for sparring practice after.”


End file.
